P3 in a nutshell
by GrimReaperJr1232
Summary: Have a wonderful April Fools everybody!


**Minato enters the dorm**

Pharos : Hello, you will sign this paper and never question me

Minato : ...

Yukari : Who's there?

Minato : ...

Yukari : I will now try to kill you

Mitsuru : *comes down stairs* Takeba, he looks nothing like a shadow. How dumb are you?

Yukari : You will not question anything. Including the fact that the canon supports me be the canon love interest

Mitsuru : Pf, he clearly went for a harem

Minato : ...

 **Fast forward to the roof**

Yukari : I will now have trouble summoning my persona that will never affect the plot or happen again. Effectively making this part of my character pointless

Minato : ...

 **Yukari is hit by the shadow and her Evoker lands in front of Minato**

Pharos : ... Just shoot yourself

 **Minato summon Orpheus**

Orpheus : I am one of the coolest looking yet most useless personas!

 **Thanatos burst out of Orpheus**

Thanatos : You will never question why i suddenly came nor will i ever be mentioned again

Minato : ...

 **Thanatos kills shadow and Minato passes out**

Yukari : No!

 **Mitsuru and Akihiko appear**

Mitsuru : We haven't had a chance to social link yet!

 **Minato is in the Velvet Room**

Elizabeth : I am now part of your harem. In fact, the canon supports you being in love with 3 characters including myself, you naughty boy

Minato : *looks at igor* ...

Igor : SOCIAL LINKS!!!!

 **Minato wakes up in the hospital**

Yukari : I lost my father too, so we are automatically relatable.

Minato : ...

Yukari : SO COOL!

 **Fast forward to meeting Ikutsuki** **and SEES**

Ikutsuki : I am clearly untrustworthy, but you'll never question it

Minato : ...

Ikutsuki : oh and you're now part of our team no matter what you say and despite having no reason to join

Minato : ...

 **Fast forward to Tartarus**

Akihiko : *Points at Minato* You've said nothing and passed out after battle. You're the leader

Minato : ...

Junpei : I now have jealousy that will in no way affect the plot what-so-ever

 **Fast forward to the monorail**

Junpei : I will now charge off and never receive any punishment!

Minato : ...

Junpei : Why am I jealous of a guy who doesn't talk again?

 **Fast forward to saving Fuuka**

Fuuka : I am now part of your harem

Minato : ...

Junpei : dammit

Akihiko : What does everyone see in him?

 **Fast forward to maxing Fuuka's link**

Fuuka : Ha ha, first!

Minato : ...

Yukari and Mitsuru : *groan*

 **Fast forward to the July operation**

Yukari : TSUNDERE TIME!

Minato : *is slapped in the face*

 **Fast forward to Yukari's breakdown**

Yukari : I have now canonically developed romantic feelings for you and am officially part of the harem

Minato : ...

 **Elsewhere**

Mitsuru : *cries*

 **Fast forward to meeting Aigis**

Aigis : Please add me to your harem!

Junpei : HOW?!

Akihiko : WHY?!

Minato : ...

 **F** **ast forward to Koromaru joining**

Koromaru : *barks*

Aigis : He said "I am a dog. YOU WILL LOVE ME!"

Minato : ...

 **Fast forward to Ken joining**

Ken : You are completely okay with me joining and I will do nothing else but indirectly get a far more interesting character killed

Minato : ...

 **Fast forward to Shinjiro joining**

Shinjiro : I am by far the most interesting character but can only be saved if you're a chick

Minato : ...

 **Shinjiro dies**

Ken : NO! My character only exist to make your character more interesting!

Minato : ...

Mitsuru : This will NOT traumatize anyone for some reason that you'll never question

 **Ikutsuki's betrayal**

Ikutsuki : Shoulda seen it coming

Minato : ...

 **Kyoto**

Ryoji : we will now cause you to get executed

Junpei : Despite the fact that neither you nor Akihiko have shown any signs of being a pervert

Girls : WE LOVE YOU MINATO-SAMA

Mitsuru : I'M OFFICIALLY PART OF THE HAREM!

Minato : ...

 **Ryoji tells everyone he's death**

Ryoji : I killed your family which you will never acknowledge nor care about

Minato : ...

Ryuji : Oh, and I'm giving you an ultimatum with a clear good and bad ending.

 **Aigis returns**

Aigis : I'm officially part of the harem and the 3rd most likely canon love interest

Minato : ...

 **Fusing Messiah**

Messiah : I am your ultimate persona !

Orpheus Telos : No, I am!

Both : Which is it?!

Minato : ...

 **Everyone confronts Nyx**

Death : I will now tear you a new one over and over.

Minato : ...

Death : The Arcana is the means...

 **Minato vs Nyx**

Girls : WE LOVE YOU MINATO-SAMA!

Guys : Please make it end

Minato : ...

 **Minato dying**

Aigis : I will now be with you while you die whether you like it or not unless you play P3P

Minato : ... I have said nothing, but you will worship me and kill eachother over a dead guy *dies*

Everyone : WAAH!

Grimreaperjr1232 : Have a wonderful April Fools day everyone!


End file.
